


Hiding In Plain Sight

by Boyswhofellout



Category: James Dashner - Fandom, The Maze Runner (2014), the maze runner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia wakes up in the box not knowing a thing besides her name and that she feels something tight around her chest. It's a binder, she's suppose to look like a boy, or maybe wanted to look like one. The only thing she knows is if she came up like a boy, she should keep her secret to herself. Then the greenie, Thomas arrives and her mind scrambles. She knows him, she has to. Something about him makes him seem so familiar, like she's known him her whole life. Can she keep her secret? Why does Thomas feel so familiar? And even yet, can she hide her feelings for a certain Glader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In Plain Sight

Darkness. Metal scraping on metal. A tight pull on my chest. I move my hand and wave it in front of my face and see a slight outline, but nothing more. I hear a screech next to me and quickly scoot myself over to what hopefully is the other end of whatever I'm in. The texture beneath me is cold and hard and I blindly find what feels like the corner of whatever I'm trapped in. I remind myself that I should be moving around, figuring out my surroundings, but the rate at which I felt myself moving upward is too strong, I know I'd lose my balance as soon as I'd try to stand. I remain sitting in my corner, pressing myself into the angle of the metal crate trying to make myself disappear. I feel under my shirt and find the thing pulling on my chest, what feels like a cloth wrapped around my upper torso tightly. I don't know much, there's no memories flowing through my mind, but I know my name and that I am a girl and that I have no idea what's going on or where I'm going. Suddenly, whatever I was in jolted to an abrupt stop and I bounced slightly with the motion. I sit in the dark, waiting for whatever will come next. Before I knew it, a blinding light came shinning in over me, causing me to shield my eyes. I feel my hand brush over my hair, which is cut short, almost like a boy's hair style. I feel a vibration on the floor beneath me and see the silhouette of someone standing over me. Finally, my eyes adjust and I see a tall, lanky boy with black hair and bright green eyes. 

"Rise and shine, Green Bean." he said in a scratchy voice, offering me his hand to grab. I look at him, dumbfounded. I expect something worse to be at the end of the trip, not a boy. I look around me and realize I was in a metal box surrounded by crates and cages and the corner I was pushed into was the only corner open. "Well go on, take it." the boy repeated. I finally swallowed and took his hand, allowing him to pull me up to my feet.

"You got a name, man?" another boy asked. I looked at him, confused with everything, including the pronoun he used. I then realizes why my hair was short and my chest was flattened. I was suppose to look like a boy, another one of them. A quick glace around told me that I was the only girl around, but hopefully not in the entire area.

_Amelia. My name is Amelia._ I thought to myself.

"Oi! Back up ya shanks! Let the bloody kid breathe!" I heard a voice ring out over the chatter around me. He had an accent like nothing I could place, but I liked it. A boy with longer blonde hair appear before me and looked at me, then at the boys around me. "Back up." he demanded. Another boy, this one with darker skin, came to stand with the blonde boy with the accent. As the boys around me backed up, I felt myself start to breathe a bit more regularly. There is a word for how I was feeling, but I can't remember it.

"So, what's your name Greenie?" the dark skinned boy asked me.

"What's a Greenie?" I asked, confused by the name thrown at me.

"Well until we know your name, it's the nickname we give every new Shank." he replied.

"My name is Newt. This is Alby.-" the blonde kid started. "-the kid who you saw first is Gally. That's Frypan,-" he said pointing to another boy with dark skin, "-and that's Winston. So what's your name?"

All the boy around me had odd names, but Amelia sounds wall too off to the rest of their names. "Ami" I say finally.

"Well Ami, welcome to the Glade."

**Author's Note:**

> Amelia's nickname is pronounced Ah-me


End file.
